


I Saw You In a Dream

by PastelandCakes



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Confused!Kylo, F/M, Fluff, Making-out, Mentions of Sex, Sick!Rey, but mostly just a little of foreplay, this is just a story about how some fun time can help with a fever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:30:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6491920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelandCakes/pseuds/PastelandCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You don’t care for me…” </p>
<p>He quickly nodded but she kept speaking.</p>
<p>“Yet why do I keep dreaming about you?” </p>
<p>That caught his attention. The scavenger was having dreams about him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saw You In a Dream

Rey’s body felt like a dead weight. 

“I’m fine…I just need to walk it off.” 

A hand at her shoulder, a soft push back into the bed.   “No Rey!” she smiled at Finn’s worried voice, he always sounded so cute when he was worried for her. “You need to stay in bed. Not only have you already fallen twice when you tried to get up but you developed quite a high fever while doing so.” he shakes his head at her glazed eyes before pressing his cool hand against her forehead. This made Rey let out a sigh of relief, the coolness washing over her for a moment. 

“The Resistance is running low on some med packs at the moment but General Organa says she is sure you will be able to kick this by tomorrow.” 

“Goddamn right I am…I’m Rey…I kicked a Sith’s ass.”

Finn laughs, “And we are all grateful for that.” he brushes away some strands and looks at her with a goofy smile, “I will also save you the embarrassment of staying around during one of your delirious moments. Poe already told me how you went into GREAT detail about the dream you had about Chewie.” 

“HE WAS COMPLETELY HAIRLESS…IT WAS WEIRD FINN!” 

A part of her brain that was still functioning was glad that she hadn’t blabbed about how her arch-enemy walked shirtless into the Falcon after her encounter with hairless Chewie.

“Right, right! Just try to get some rest and me and Poe will be back with some soup.” 

The girl pulled the blankets over her mouth as she waved a goodbye. She coughed for a moment before shivering as she started feeling cold. She could worry about fighting the fever later…right now she just wanted sleep. 

————————————————————————————————————

His mother was a smart woman. Ren knew that by default. What he also knew was that not everybody in the Resistance was as smart as her. So to hide a Resistance base in the outer rim of D’Qar with no protection whatsoever after the Starkiller destruction was nothing short of stupid. The First Order was not going to go down because of one of their mega weapons had been destroyed. 

Was it maybe missing a leg? Yes. But the First Order still remained strong…and vengeful. 

Ren’s clothes let him blend into the night as he walked in through he barracks of the weak base. He had gained information that most of the base had gone out to pick up supplies and ammo as well as some care packages from those who still sided with their silly cause. Reports said that they would be back tomorrow in the early afternoon. The only people left were high commanding officials and they were all probably discussing battle plans in the control room.

He was not here for any of them. 

His hand outstretched into the darkness as he concentrated. One…Two…Three. There it was. The small hum of power that was seeking him out. He tilted his head to the side as he began walking, minding his steps just in case some poor soul had decided to stay behind. The Force he was following seemed weak. When they last fought he had almost felt jittery at the utter roughness of her power surging through her attacks but now it was almost like that power was replaced by a sick animal. The hum started getting louder and louder leading him to a door that had a piece of paper hanging from it.

[Rey is Sick! Please don’t interrupt!] 

So that was it. The scavenger was sick. And here Ren thought he was going to have to fight her just in case she noticed his presence. He waved his hand and the door slid open as he looked around for his prey. A small lamp in the shape of a moon let some light into the room as he walked around. A pot of flowers here, a doll of a X-wing pilot there and even a journal that seemed meticulously well cared for. He took in the whole room before his eyes finally landed on his victim. 

Rey’s breathing was shallow, she was probably still fighting whatever she had, but otherwise she looked just as annoying and infuriating as ever. This would be so simple. A gloved hand reached to his lightsaber as he ignited it, the red flooding the room as he pointed it over her chest. Ren just needed to bring it down, pierce her heart, snuff the flame of life out of her body and carry out vengeance for the First Order…! 

The girl let out a sneeze, her hands bunching up the blankets as she snuggled closer to her pillow. 

“…dammit.” 

He turned off his weapon and laid it on the small table in the middle of the room. The scavenger just had to be sick and look more pathetic than usual. His training was still underway but to see an example of how weak he could be to the light side…he was ashamed of himself. Would it be honorable killing her in her sleep? Especially when she was sick? No. It would be rather disgraceful for a Sith to not face their opponent in battle, or at least that it was he would say to himself as the ship took him back to his base. 

The only thing he needed to do was to leave as quickly as possible. He grabbed his saber and decided to have one last look at his nemesis and quietly curse her, but brown eyes met cold metal as he took in the shape that was no longer lying on the bed but sitting up straight and looking at him with tired eyes. 

“….you.” her voice was soft but the room was so quiet that her voice felt like the sound of a needle being dropped. 

He needed to cut her off, to ignite his saber once again and tell her that if she told anybody of what she saw then she will be dead where she stands. Instead he just stood there, paralyzed, as Rey stood up and started walking towards him. The standard night clothes she was given seemed to be too large for her revealing more shoulder than necessary. Seriously do the Resistance even have decent clothes? 

“What are you do-“ she tripped on air and Ren swore that his hands acted on their own. He caught her before she hit the ground and looked down at the sick and tired Jedi. She seemed to want to ask more questions but her brain was probably not all there due to the sickness. Didn’t she know she had to stay in bed to get rid of these things? 

“…you shouldn’t be out of bed.” the mechanical voice was meant to be menacing but instead it seemed to raise more questions in her head. 

  “You don’t care for me…” 

He quickly nodded but she kept speaking.

“Yet why do I keep dreaming about you?” 

That caught his attention. The scavenger was having dreams about him? 

“The Ren I fought would have killed me right now.” she moved out of his grip but remained standing in front of him, “But the one I dream about…he…” the light of the lamp revealed a little of her blush as his mind began racing. What had this dream Ren done to her that would cause this reaction. 

Her hands reached out to his helmet as she tucked her fingers under it, miraculously finding the correct buttons as the sound of air being released confirmed that she had undone it. She tried to take it off but his hands went over hers as they both removed it. His mind had long ignored reason and was instead curious as to what this scavenger would do during her sickly state.

“Will you do what you did last night?” 

Ren’s hands tensed as she looked up at him expectantly, their eyes meeting for a moment before hers drifted to his lips. That was enough of a clue to let him know what her dream had done. He tilted her chin with his thumb and index finger as she closed her eyes and parted her lips. They started inching towards one another as his left arm moved to wrap around her waist. 

“Wait.” he put a hand over her mouth as she planted her lips upon his glove. A disappointed huff was all he heard as he took her hand and led her to the bed. He sat down before bringing her to sit right next to him. “I rather not risk you and me getting sick.”

“But this is a dream! You won’t get sick from a dream!”  


 He shook his head and gave a half-hearted excused, “This might be a dream Rey but you have to understand that people don’t kiss each other when they are sick.” 

Her pout was not adorable, he refused to use that adjective. 

“…when I get better?” 

Did she think there was going to be a second time? “Yes…when you get better.” he looked down at her neck. 

“For now…let’s just do this.” 

——————————————————————————————————————-

The Resistance really needed to get better sleeping attires. 

“Bite me harder…please?” 

Her pleading was met with happy results as Ren dug his nails into her waist as he bit down on her shoulder, lapping up the wound before kissing it and moving to another spot. The shirt hardly fit her and it was only the built up of muscle that helped it not drift past her shoulders and onto the floor. Their places on the bed had been moved as he leaned against the pillows with Rey on his lap. The girl occasionally moved her hips and grinded down on him as she let out a happy sigh. The pleasure was keeping her awake if the movement of her hips were anything to go by. 

A sick Rey seemed to be a more open-minded Rey, she was very vocal about what she needed and almost tore the shirt from him, not before making fun of his suspenders. He was going to explain how he needed them in order to concentrate on his fighting but another move of her body and he simply let out a hiss of pleasure. 

Yet the room remained strangely silent as she let out small moans and happy sighs while he licked and nipped at the skin that was exposed for him. If the Resistance had such stupid sleeping attire that anybody would be able to see the bite marks on her shoulders and neck then that was their fault, not his.  


The girl put a hand on his chest and moved away as she stopped him. He tried to not seem too possessive as he made motion to pull her back in but her hands went further down as she reached his zipper. She didn’t seem sick with how fast she was pulling out his member and rubbing the tip teasingly before looking up at him. 

“Three nights ago…I remember we did this three nights ago.” she smiles and he swallows the spit that had been pooling in his mouth. “…We were fighting but somehow it switched to hand to hand combat.” she reached under the bed before she found the oil she was looking for. 

Why did she keep that under her bed? 

“You managed to pin me down…and kissed me.” she coated her fingers in the liquid and started working her hand up and down on his cock, making him gasp as he looked at the curiosity in her eyes. How far was she going to go? Was she just going to bring him off and pass out? 

“I want to feel it again…I feel so empty Ren.” her hands stopped as they rubbed away the excess on the bedsheets. Her stare looked so determined, even when she was sick she had the power to look strong. Ren gripped at the sheets as he saw her raise up on her knees and remove her pants and underwear, her large shirt being held up by her teeth as she let him see everything. Their eyes met once again as she took his gloved hand and directed it towards her clit, Ren’s self-control being pulled at the seams but not yet breaking. 

Even through the leather he could see how wet she was, how much she needed him. Was she a virgin? A sick part of him was giddy to find out. 

“Please…help me?”   His self control snapped as he pushed her down and spread her legs as he pushed inside, watching the girl throw her head back in pleasure as she silently pleaded for more, more, more. 

—————————————————————————————————————

He fucked up. 

He fucked up bad. 

The girl was sniffling against his chest but snuggled closer to the warmth. Apparently two rounds of sex and two acts of cunnilingus was enough to decrease a fever. He had his arm around her as he ignored whatever duties he knew he had to be attending to. It was still night time after all…day time could wait. 

Ren looked down at the scavenger once again before closing his eyes as he matched his breathing with hers, wishing he could know what exactly her dream of him had done to her that he had yet to do in real life.

**Author's Note:**

> [to the tune of Trap Queen]  
> I'm a huge tease and I wrote some reylo  
> When people send me prompts on tumblr I just grab em and go. 
> 
> So someone told me that sex helps with fevers and then someone else sent me a prompt for sick! Rey so I just took off and I ran with it. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!! And I love you reviews and kudos...but that is neither here nor there.


End file.
